Magnetic materials are used in devices of a wide variety of fields, such as magnetic recording media, tunneling magneto-resistive elements, magneto-resistive random access memories, and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). In recent years, these devices have been required to have higher performance and thus magnetic material are required to exhibit improved magnetic properties.
Magnetic materials containing rare earth elements are known to exhibit large magnetic anisotropy in general. An example of a high-performance magnetic material is a magnetic material that contains a neodymium compound (Nd2Fe14B compound) (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-70857).